First Kiss Practice
by dudeondahill
Summary: ONESHOT. Justin and Alex are alone and Justin needs help with his kissing to impress Miranda. See what happens


Hey guys this is my first story so no FLAMES!!

"Come on Justin!" yelled Alex from the couch in her loft. "You have to practice your kissing for Miranda."

"Okay. Okay." Justin said coming down to the couch.

"Okay," Alex said sounding like a school teacher, "you have to practice some kissing because you want Miranda to think you guys aren't just friends and that you guys are dating because sooner or later she'll think that you don't care for her."

"That's not true. I really care about her and she really cares about me." He replied

"Right." She said sarcastically. "Okay you have to think that you two are the only ones in the entire world when you're about to kiss. You have to look deeply into each others eyes and draw closer and closer until your lips meet and your tongues explore each other mouths."

"You sound like you done this before." Justin said.

"Well." She said

"You kissed someone before!" Justin said shocked.

"Well no, but I see it happen in movies and it looks so romantic." She said dreamily

"Well if I need to practice I know the person I'm going to try it on." Justin said looking into Alex's eyes knowing he always had a secret crush on his sister.

"Harper?" she replied sarcastically.

"No. You." Justin said pulling closer to Alex.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

Oh my gosh! Is it finally gonna happen? Am I dreaming or is this real. I have always wanted him to kiss me with his soft luscious lips and feel his saliva roaming around in my mouth.

**Justin's P.O.V.**

Okay I just have to stay calm and make sure she doesn't touch my hands 'cause they're sweating like a pig.

**Regular P.O.V.**

Alex and Justin felt as if everyone in the world disappeared and were the only ones in the world. Justin looked into Alex's eyes and Alex did the same. Alex was having second thoughts about them kissing but she couldn't help herself its like gravity was pulling them closer and closer together. Their lips met and Alex was surprised on how Justin learned how to kiss perfectly in just a short amount of time. They swapped spit for about two minutes. Alex felt hungry for her brother to be inside of her just as Justin felt to play with Alex. After three minutes Alex finally broke the kiss and ripped off Justin's shirt. Alex was amazed at Justin's toned body.

"Wow, someone has been working out." She said gazing at his twelve pack and toned biceps.

They began to kiss again while Alex was rubbing Justin's stomach. Justin felt a little jealous because his sister got to rub him while kissing. So he tore off her tang-top which revealed a black laced bra, but Justin was to amazed at his sister's breast.

"Whoa. When did you grow those?" Justin asked not breaking his gaze.

"Along time ago you just don't notice it because it would be gross if you did 'cause you're my brother." She replied

Alex longed to see her brother's cock so she bent down to his zipper and zipped it down with her teeth. His bulge looked like it needed to breathe because it was trapped in Justin's pants. Alex looked at his brothers dick because she did not realize it was that big. She tore off his boxer briefs revealing a 7 inch cock. She attacked Justin to put his dick into her mouth. Justin felt her tongue swirling the head of his penis.

"Alex…..I'm…..gonna…..cum!" Justin said while Alex was moaning.

With that said Alex felt a rush of liquid rushing into her mouth. She swallowed his cum and thought that he should taste her cum.

"Justin," she said letting go of her brothers penis. "Take off my skirt and my panty and do whatever you want to do."

Justin did as she asked with a smile of pleasure. He did anything possibly imagined to her. He put his dick in her ass, his cock in her pussy, and sucked on her pussy until she came and he tasted her sweet fluids.

After a couple of hours they got tired and just laid on the couch which was covered in cum stains.

"Justin, that was awesome." Alex said laying on his Pecs

"Yeah." He replied. "Wait Alex Mom, Dad, or Max could be home any moment."

"Don't worry, don't you remember Max is staying with his friend Jordan and Mom and Dad are at their honeymoon." Alex said with comfort.

"Oh Okay," Justin said with relief. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Justin." She said as they slowly fell asleep.

Fin


End file.
